The present disclosure relates to an opening/closing unit and an image forming apparatus including the same. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an opening/closing unit including a cover member provided to one side surface of an apparatus main body in a rotatable manner, a conveying unit attached to the inside of the cover member in a rotatable manner, and to an image forming apparatus including the opening/closing unit.
Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus including an opening/closing unit that is openable and closable with respect to one side surface of an apparatus main body. Specifically, the opening/closing unit includes a cover member that is rotatable with respect to one side surface of the image forming apparatus main body, and a conveying unit provided inside of the cover member in the apparatus main body in a rotatable manner. Between the conveying unit and the apparatus main body, there is formed a first conveying path for conveying paper (a sheet). Between the conveying unit and the cover member, there is formed a second conveying path that is a double-sided conveying path for reversing and returning the paper sheet to the first conveying path. In this image forming apparatus, by opening the opening/closing unit, the first conveying path is opened so that an unjamming operation of the first conveying path can be performed. In addition, in order to perform an unjamming operation of the second conveying path, the opening/closing unit (the cover member and the conveying unit) is opened, and then the conveying unit is rotated with respect to the cover member. Thus, the second conveying path is opened, and hence an unjamming operation of the second conveying path can be performed.